


The Start of Something Wonderful

by KarleeKarma



Series: English Cottage 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Long Hair, Morning After, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester's Filthy Mouth, Sam Winchester's Hair, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and a tall stranger just gave you the worst pick up line you've ever heard. Then he bought you a drink. Happy New Year to you!
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: English Cottage 'Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually Jared's favorite cheesy pick up line. We're getting meta up in here haha.  
> [Here](https://youtu.be/itpWSpTzTIY) is a link to Jared & Jensen and other cast members talking about cheesy pick up lines.
> 
> Anyway, this is where it all began folks. Let a gal know what you think <3  
> Big thanks to everyone that leaves kudos, comments or just reads. Y'all are wonderful people.

The bass in the club pounded through your chest as you took in the queue at the bar. You’d been quite happy to spend your New Year’s Eve in the house with a movie and a bottle, but your workmate Charlie had dragged you out with the rest of the girls from work. According to her, it was ‘lame’ and ‘unhealthy’ to spend the 31st in.

So here you were, looking at a packed bar that wasn’t adhering to any kind of queue etiquette that you could fathom. Resisting the urge to tut to yourself you pulled out your purse and joined the scrum.

It took you about 10 minutes to get to the actual bar, by which time your English heart was about ready to implode. These people had no idea how queues worked. Not for the first time over the holidays you missed home. But you’d finally made it to the finish line. Next step, getting someone’s attention. Purse in hand you settled in to wait until an employee came near you. Working in the service industry the last 6 months had made you all the more determined to cut your comrades in arms some slack.

You felt movement to your right and looked round to see the tallest guy you’d ever seen slide into the tiny space next to you. You weren’t a short woman, still, he utterly dwarfed you. You were aware you were staring as you looked him over, but you couldn’t stop looking. Well over 6ft, he towered over the crowd. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that was working damn hard to contain the muscles of his arms and chest. You weren’t sure it was winning the fight, to be honest. It looked almost painted on. His dark hair was long, almost to his shoulders with shorter bangs that hung over his forehead artfully. He had stubble over his strong jawline but shaped. Clearly a choice instead of not bothering to shave. A nice straight nose that drew your eye down to lips that begged to be kissed. You cursed the lighting that didn’t allow you to see the colour of his eyes.

As you stood in a daze, just staring at the man’s mouth he brought his hand up to push his hair back from his face. Doing so he caught your eye and winked. You snapped your jaw shut, apparently, you’d been gawping at the poor guy. Blushing violently you turned away from him and began sending telepathic signals to the nearest bartender to serve you next so you could run away and hide in your shame.

You felt the body next to you shaking in laughter but kept your gaze firmly forward, even though you could feel yourself blushing harder. After a few moments, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to find the tall stranger looking down at you with amusement. He leaned in close to your ear so you could hear him over the music, his breath tickling your neck and sending shivers down your spine.

“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice you checking me out.” His voice was smooth and deep, laced with humour.

You leaned in slightly closer so he could hear you. “I am SO sorry. That was so rude and I swear I didn’t mean anything –”

He cut you off by chuckling, “So I was wondering, I lost my number, can I have yours.” He pulled back with a dazzling smile, showing perfect teeth and adorable dimples. You stared at him for a beat, trying to process if he’d actually just said that to you. After a few seconds, you threw your head back and howled with laughter. Tears streaked your cheeks as you laughed until you ran out of breath. You looked up at Tall, Dark and Funny to see him laughing just as hard as you.

You mouthed ‘seriously!’ at him just as the bartender came to take your order. You turned, still chuckling and gave him your drink order. Before he turned to start preparing your drink the man leaned in and gave his drink order, saying the round was on him. You tried to protest but he just insisted. Once you both had your drinks he inclined his head to a corner of the club away from the dance floor and hopefully slightly quieter. You nodded and began to make your way back through the crowd. The journey was made much easier when an arm went around your shoulder and you were gently steered through the mass of bodies, who parted like the red sea for this giant of a man. As soon as you were free of the crush he let you go, which you tried not to be disappointed about.

You reached a booth in the corner with plenty of space and a small table, which was mercifully quieter, you could hear yourself think at least. You sat down opposite him and got comfy, took a sip of your drink and leaned across the table slightly.

“So, come here often?” You grinned.

“Did it hurt… when you fell from heaven? He shot straight back

“Nah, but I skinned my knee when I climbed out of hell.” You laughed.

He smiled that dazzling smile again, making your stomach do backflips and held out a hand. “Hi, I’m Sam.”

You gave him your name. “Nice to meet you, Sam. But I gotta know, has that line _ever_ worked for you?”

“It got you talking to me didn’t it?”

You opened your mouth to protest, before realising you’d been had. “You know what, fair point.” You raised your glass in mock salute. “So, _do_ you come here often?”

He shook his head, sending his hair flying. You still weren’t 100% on the colour but it looked to be a deep brown. You were a sucker for long hair, something you could grab a fistful of.

Sam started telling you about how his pals had arranged a boy’s night out and he couldn’t think of a decent excuse to skip. While talking he ran his hand through his hair again, brushing his bangs out of his face. You joined in with your tale of also being dragged out by friends. You chatted away as you finished your drinks. Once your glass was empty Sam stood.

“Same again?”

“Oh… uhh, I’ve got the next round. You don’t have to pay.” You stumbled a little, thrown by the offer.

“Don’t worry about it. People move out of my way, we’ll die of thirst if you have to fight your way back to the bar.”

“Okay, but I _am_ buying the next round.” You insisted.

“Sure thing sweetheart.” He winked as he walked off. Your stomach went wild again, your brain coughing up a scene of him calling you sweetheart while he fucked you. A flash of lust shot up your spine.

You pulled out your phone to update the group chat of girls that were out where you were and who you were with. They were making plans to move to a new bar for the midnight countdown. You told them you were going to stay put and you would Uber home later. You promised to keep them updated on where you were and any juicy details that might happen.

You were slipping your phone away as Sam came back with fresh drinks. He cocked his head towards your phone.

“Everything okay?”

“Yep. Just checking in with the friends I’m out with. Letting them know I’m with the giant at the bar. Y’know in case you turn out to be a murderer.” You smirked at him.

“Good call. Man, girls really look out for each other. I could vanish off the face of the earth tonight and I probably wouldn’t get a message from my friends for 4 days, minimum.”

You slipped back into an easy conversation about the merits of female friends groups over male friend groups. Sam was easy to talk too, funny and intelligent. He kept up good conversation as time went on and you both got drunker. He took a few more trips to the bar, ignoring your protests about paying each time. You noticed when he came back, he sat closer to you until, when the DJ announced it was 5 minutes to midnight you were sat next to each other, thighs touching.

He draped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his chest. You went willingly, resting your head on his shoulder. He smelled amazing, a cologne you couldn’t place and something underneath that was all him.

“You smell good.” You mumbled into his neck, alcohol loosening your tongue.

“You too.” You heard him say into your hair as he rested his head on top of yours.

You both sat quietly for a beat, enjoying the closeness of the other. Then the countdown started. You both sat up and joined the crowd shouting out the numbers

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

The bar erupted with shouts of Happy New Year. Sam cupped your face, hand covering you from chin to past your hairline. You felt tiny in his hands and the thought twisted your insides with pleasure.

“Happy New Year.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You could taste the whisky he’d been drinking and you pressed in closer. His lips were plump and soft under yours. He kissed skilfully, never pushing for more. You reached up to tangle your hand in his hair and he pulled back with a groan. You looked at each other for an instant, his eyes dark with lust, before you both crashed back together. This was a much deeper kiss, open-mouthed and messy. Your tongues danced as he kissed you like you were the oxygen he needed to live. You moaned into his mouth as he pulled you closer. You shoved both hands into his hair and gripped the strands tightly. You felt his moan in his chest and then he grabbed your hips and lifted you into his lap. Your knees bracketed his hips and he pulled you down, grinding his denim-covered hardness into you.

You pulled back, gasping as you felt him jerk underneath you.

“Fuck.” You whispered, rolling your hips into him.

“Fuck.” He echoed.

You rolled your hips again, drawing a moan from Sam. It was hard to judge through jeans but everything felt proportional down there and your stomach clenched at the thought of getting him inside you.

You leaned in close to his ear, “We should probably take this somewhere more private unless you want me to ride you right here where everyone can see.” You kissed his neck, sucking lightly as he groaned.

Sam nodded and you quickly compared addresses. Sam’s home was closer so he ordered the Uber while you attempted to compose yourself and let your friends know where you were going. You got no bad vibes from Sam, but it didn’t hurt to have people know where you were, especially when the city was still new to you.

Once your ride arrived you both sat together and tried to behave yourselves. But it wasn’t long before your hand was creeping up Sam’s thigh. He raised an eyebrow at you but spread his legs that bit wider, encouraging you. You let your fingers dance over his inner thigh, close but never quite touching the straining denim over his cock. He tipped his head back and let out an almost silent curse. You smiled sweetly at him.

Thankfully the journey was over shortly and Sam opened the car door for you, keys already in hand. His home was a modern-looking ground floor condo. It looked nice, but you weren’t really paying that much attention. Sam opened the door and gestured you inside. You stepped in, looking around at a nicely decorated living space before Sam shut the door and pushed you against it, pinning you in place with his weight, a strong thigh between your legs.

“Such a tease.” He muttered as leaned down to capture your mouth. His hand cupped your jaw, thumb running over your cheekbone. You moaned into the kiss, grinding yourself into his thigh. Feeling the sensations building in your core you worked yourself faster. Sam noticed your movements and pulled back from the kiss. He reached a hand between you, sliding into your leggings and underwear in a smooth motion. He swore as he felt your wetness, running his fingers over you.

“So wet for me. Fuck you’re amazing.” He pushed a finger inside you, thrusting lazily, rubbing over your clit with his thumb.

“Oh god. More.” You panted, needing just that extra stretch to push you over. Sam smirked at you before adding another finger, filling you even more.

“Like that?” he asked, kissing down your throat, nipping at your skin.

“Yes! Yessss. Oh just like that. Don’t stop. Fuck!” The little nips at your skin were just what you needed to push you over the edge. You came with a cry, head tipped back against the door. Sam worked you through it until you sagged against him. He pulled his hand from your underwear and licked his fingers clean, moaning at the taste.

“C’mon, I need to get you naked in my bed.” Sam guided you through the space until you got to his room. Once there he began to strip you, pulling your dress over your head. He then knelt to slip your shoes off and toss them aside. He reached up to your hips to slide down your leggings to your ankles. As soon as you’d stepped out of them he, ran his hands up your legs until he held your hips and looked up at you. The sight of him on his knees for you was the hottest thing you’d ever laid eyes on and you couldn’t help running a hand through his hair. He leaned into your hand as you tightened your fingers into a fist and tugged. That made his eyes close and his hands spasm on your hips.

You pulled upwards, prompting him to stand. You had to release his hair well before he reached his full height, but that just gave you chance to grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pull up, revealing abs and a chest that looked like it was carved from marble. You ran your hands over his skin as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way over his head.

“Christ.” You muttered. “You can’t be real.” You unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the fly, leaving him to strain against the fabric of his boxers. Impatient, Sam wrenched the denim down, leaving you both in your underwear. Sam stepped forward, backing you towards the bed until your legs hit the frame and you sat suddenly. Sam kept moving forwards as you dragged yourself up the bed. He ended on all fours above you, looming large and making you shiver.

Sam bent to kiss you before moving to kiss his way down your neck, finding that sensitive spot under your ear that made you hiss and squirm under him. He kissed his way over your clavicle and down to your breasts. There he licked and sucked through the lace of your bra until your nipples were peaks against the fabric. Satisfied, he moved down your stomach, dropping kisses and licks onto your skin until he was kneeling between your parted thighs.

“Gotta taste you, gotta feel you cum again. So fucking hot.” He pulled down your underwear so you were bare underneath him, then kissed your thighs and pelvis until you were whining and begging for his mouth. He looked up at you and winked. “No fun is it princess?”

Just as you were about to grab a handful of hair and move him where you wanted him, Sam finally stopped teasing and pushed two fingers straight into you. You gasped and moaned, loving the feeling of fullness. His mouth and tongue joined his fingers until you were writhing on the bed, so close to exploding. You grabbed his hair with both hands as your thighs tightened around his head to keep him in place.

“Just like that Sam, don’t stop.” You felt him moan against your skin and that was it. You wailed his name as you came, feeling the gush of fluid as you soaked his face and the sheets. Sam moaned again as your cum covered his mouth and chin. You held him in place as the aftershocks faded, listening to him mutter praise into your skin. How perfect you were, how pretty your pussy was, how hot it was when you came all over him.

When you finally released his hair he sat back on his knees and gazed at you in awe.

“So fucking hot. Come here, need to be inside you right now.” He flung himself onto his back next to you and reached over to turn on a lamp, then opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He laid back down and pushed his boxers down, finally giving you a look at his cock. It was glorious, long and thick. The head was flushed and drooling pre-cum. Your mouth watered just looking at it, but Sam was already rolling the latex down his length and you could tell he wasn’t about to wait for you to get a taste.

“Less looking, more fucking princess. I promise you can look at it all you want later. But right now you need to get that fabulous ass up here and ride me.”

You couldn’t suppress a shiver at the way he spoke.

“The mouth on you Sam! It’s enough to make a lady blush.” You climbed up, settling your knees on either side of him. Sam reached between you to hold himself steady as you sank down on him. It felt like he was splitting you in two, he seemed endless, so thick. You were pretty sure you might be being ruined for anyone else. “Fuuuuuuuck. God, you’re huge.” 

Sam smirked and kept his hands still on your hips as you adjusted to his size. It wasn’t long before you started to move, using your thighs and abs to keep a fast-ish pace, enough to have you both moaning. You watched him move under you, eyes fighting to stay open and watch you move. His eyes were a beautiful hazel colour and matched his hair wonderfully.

You slowed your movements slightly, tiredness and alcohol catching up with you. Sam felt you slow and started working with you, thrusting up to meet you. That sent him even deeper inside you and you leaned back, bracing your hands on his thighs, feeling the muscles ripple. The change in angle had him hitting that spot inside you that made your vision go white.

“Ah, god. There!” You cried reaching a hand between your legs to rub over your clit.

“That it, princess, cum all over my cock. Just like that.” Sam gripped your hips tighter, holding you still while he thrust up into you. “Fuck I’m gunna cum so hard, you look so hot like that.”

His voice was what pushed you over the edge, making you shout and clench around him. Sam moaned and thrust harder, once, twice before going still beneath you. You felt him pulse inside you as you fell forward, catching yourself on his chest before lowering yourself to lay flush against him. His arms came up to wrap around you as you both tried to get your breathing back to normal.

After a while, you rolled off Sam and laid looking up at his ceiling. You heard Sam dispose of the condom before opening his arms to invite you to lie on him. You moved immediately, wanting to be back in his arms without the hip pain that came with straddling his waist.

“Phew. That was awesome.” Sam pressed a kiss to the top of your hair as you snuggled closer to his side.

“You’re telling me. I think you ruined me.” You chuckled. Sam’s chest shook under you as he laughed with you.

“I’m serious Sam. Your dick is so big I nearly called a friend to tell them my last wishes in case I died.” There was silence for a beat then Sam threw his head back and roared. You laughed with him, loving that he got your sense of humour even after such a short time.

“Well. I haven’t killed anyone yet.”

“Well, be aware you could. You should come with a warning.”

“I’ll make myself a sign.”

“Good.” You yawned, feeling wonderfully satisfied and comfortable.

“Sleep?” Sam asked, leaning over to turn off the lamp.

“Sleep.” You agreed, snuggling into his chest, hand draped over his stomach.

Sam kissed the top of your head again and whispered goodnight. You were too far gone to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, we ended on falling asleep again.  
> So this was just meant to be a smutty one shot. Then I realised I wanted to add the morning after. So 2 chapters of smut coming up! Probably be some plot in the next chapter. Damn plot, always interfering with my porn
> 
> In case anyone wanted a visual on Sam, we're talking Sam with  
> [this body](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/84/e4/9f/84e49f948648a7690bc32f82f8ae087d.jpg)  
> and  
> [this hair](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/53/e2/a753e252f039851fed340d846c772446.png)
> 
> It's create your own Sam up in here.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a New Year's Eve spent with the lovely Sam Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this was a slog! Nobody would tell me how they wanted this morning to go. There was a lot of me yelling at my characters.   
> Anyway here's the morning after. I hope y'all enjoy

The next morning your brain woke up before the rest of you, and as you laid still you took in your surroundings. Okay, this was not your bed. These were not your sheets. It smelled different. You were naked. And there was someone in bed with you.

The previous night came back in a rush as your brain came fully online. The bar, Sam, the _sex_! You were in Sam’s bed, naked after some of the best sex of your life. Talk about ringing in the New Year with a bang!

You opened your eyes and rolled over to find Sam sitting up in bed reading something on his phone. As he felt you move he glanced over and smiled.

“Morning sweetheart, sleep okay?”

You sat up and brushed your hair out of your eyes. Looking around you saw Sam must have already gotten up and come back to bed. Your clothes were folded neatly on a dresser with your bag. There was a glass of water next to the bed and a blister pack of paracetamol next to it. Sam watched you looking around with mild amusement.

Picking up the glass and draining half the contents in one go you nodded. “Like a baby, thank you.”

You put the glass back and moved to snuggle into Sam’s side. He instantly slid down into the bed and opened his arms to you. You plastered yourself to his side, head on his chest, arm over his stomach, knee over his thigh. It was like cuddling a breathing hot water bottle.

Dropping a kiss to the top of your head Sam spoke quietly, “So last night…”

You cut him off, “Was fucking awesome.” You felt him relax slightly. “You can hit me with your appalling pick-up lines anytime you like.” You kissed his chest.

“Hey, you’re naked in my bed, my pick-up lines can’t be that bad.” He ran a hand down your spine.

You flicked a tongue over his nipple, making him hiss. “Oh they are, but your dick is perfect.” You rolled away from Sam and hopped out of bed. “Point me in the direction of your bathroom please?” Sam pointed to the door and you walked off.

“Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you walk away,” Sam called after you, making you laugh.

Once you’d freshened up, and stolen some mouthwash you walked back to the bedroom. You couldn’t see the point in being shy now, Sam had already seen all of you. But as you got to the doorway the sight of Sam stopped you in your tracks.

He’d pushed the sheets down and was still naked. His cock was hard in his hand as he met your eyes. As you watched, he worked himself over slowly, legs spread slightly, putting on a show for you. You licked your lips as you felt yourself get wet.

Slightly breathless, you tried for wit. “Am I interrupting something?”

His hand tightened around himself and Sam moaned openly. “Fuck no, you’re the main event, gorgeous girl.”

You moved towards the bed, unable to stop watching him. You climbed up onto the mattress and stalked towards him on all fours. As you reached his cock Sam stopped moving and just held it out for you. You ran your tongue over the head, taking in the slight taste of pre-cum and the taste that was all Sam. You wrapped your hand over Sam’s and took the head into your mouth, sucking gently as your tongue explored. You took note of all the sensitive places that made him curse and moan. Using your hand to guide his, you got Sam to start working himself again while you licked and sucked over the head. Sam swore above you and gathered your hair into his free hand. He didn’t push you, just held you tight.

“Fuck, so good at that princess. You look so good with my cock in your mouth.”

You slid your mouth down further until he was resting against the opening of your throat and moaned around him. You felt his hand tighten under yours and he swore.

“Damn, do that again princess. Felt amazing.” You obliged him before pulling back to play with the head again. His hand tightened in your hair and pulled you up and off him. He kept pulling, firmly but not painfully until you came up onto your knees over him. He then wrapped an arm around your waist and hauled you in for a searing kiss. You plunged your hands into his hair as he kissed you like a starving man. He tasted of mint and his lips were soft against yours.

You broke the kiss with a nip to his lower lip. You leaned in to kiss and suck his neck before whispering “Fuck me. Please fuck me, Sam.”

Before you could blink you were on your back, while Sam rummaged in his bedside table. You watched with hooded eyes as he unwrapped and rolled the latex over himself. He saw you bite your lip and gave a few extra tugs with a smirk before positioning himself between your legs. He reached down and pushed two fingers inside you, making you arch off the bed slightly.

“So wet. Did you like sucking my big cock sweetheart?”

You moaned but Sam stilled his fingers.

“Answer me. Did you?”

“Yes!” You managed to moan out.

“Good girl, next time we’ll see how much of it you can take in that pretty mouth.”

His fingers were working you again and the feeling along with his mouth was pushing you closer and closer to the edge. You looked down to see Sam watching his fingers inside you, slowly jacking himself with the other hand. You tipped back your head and moaned loudly.

“I think you like watching me jack off. Every time you look you get so fucking tight.” Sam curled his fingers up, finding the spot that made you wail. “Yeah, you do. Are you gunna come for me, pretty girl? I wanna watch you cum everywhere like you did last night. God that was hot. Do it again for me princess and then I’ll give you this big cock you begged for.” He chose that moment to rub your clit with his thumb and you were gone. You bowed off the bed as your orgasm hit you like a truck. Sam worked you through it, praising you all the way.

As soon as he was sure he couldn’t drag any more pleasure from you he was pushing into you. He was no less huge in this position and you felt so full. After giving you a beat to adjust to him, he started to pull out and push back it.

“Is this what you needed, gorgeous girl? Need my cock to satisfy you?” Sam’s words were bitten out, broken by moans. You loved how vocal he was.

“Yes! Fuck yes, Sam.” You cried out.

His thrusts got harder if that was possible until you were bracing your arms against the headboard. You couldn’t do anything but take what he was giving you and the strength and power of him was intoxicating. You wondered what it would be like to fully submit to him. The thought made you shiver.

“Gonna fucking ruin you. Make you come begging for this dick.” His words were pushing you to that edge again, you just needed a little bit more.

“Sam, please. So close. Please. _Please_.”

Shifting his weight Sam reached between you. “Fucking hell princess, you’re soaked. Gonna come again for me? Cum all over my cock before I fill up that needy pussy.” He rubbed his thumb over your clit as he spoke and your vision went white, you came with a cry of his name. Above you, Sam went taut before moaning out your name as he came. He sagged above you, catching his weight on his palms before he crushed you. He stayed still for a minute before rolling off you, onto his back.

You reached over and entwined your fingers with his, wanting to just touch and maintain the closeness. He rubbed a thumb over your knuckles for a second before leaning away to deal with the condom. He came back and laid his head on your stomach, wrapping his arms around you. You ran your fingers through his hair, making him let out soft moans as you worked.

“Wow. I think you might have ruined me.” You sighed.

“Good, you’ve definitely ruined me, sweetheart.” Sam’s voice was quiet, sleepy.

You both laid there for a while, Sam stroking his hand up your side while you played with his hair. It was comforting and peaceful. You didn’t want to leave. You weren’t sure what Sam wanted from this. Was this just a one-time thing? You looked over at the clock, sighing as you saw the time. You would have to leave soon, you had work later this afternoon.

“So, as lovely as this is I’m gunna have to leave soon. I have work this afternoon.” You felt Sam stiffen. “But this was really great and I’d like to see you again. Maybe dinner?”

Sam turned to face you, his dazzling smile on full display, complete with dimples. “Yeah, I would love that.”

You laid together a while more, enjoying the feel of each other. But the clock stayed in your mind and too soon you were shifting under Sam and getting up. You dressed in your clothes from last night, quipping to Sam about doing the walk of shame home. He offered you a hoodie to wear, to keep you warm and modest since it was now daylight.

“If you loan me a hoodie, you will never see it again.” You grinned.

“I’ll take the risk.” Laughed Sam, handing over a black hoodie as he pulled on some sweatpants, an old t-shirt and a grey beanie.

“Hey, do you have a hairbrush I can borrow? Or a bobble?” you asked after looking the mirror at the disaster that was your hair.

“What the hell is a bobble? A hair tie? No, and no.”

You looked at Sam in utter confusion and horror. You gestured to his hair. “But… your hair is… long. How the hell do you not own a fucking hairbrush!?”

He grinned and pulled off his hat, ran his fingers through his hair and put the hat back on. “Ta-da!”

“O… kay. Well man with the magical hair, my hair doesn’t do that. I guess it’s a hood up walk of shame.” Sam laughed. You couldn’t get enough of the sound. You finished getting your stuff in order and arranged your Uber. As you waited you turned to Sam with a grin.

“Hey before I go, you still need to replace your lost number?” Sam threw back his head and laughed. He pulled out his phone.

“Yep! Hit me up, pretty girl.”

You reeled off your number and a few seconds later you got a message that just said **I see you ;-)**. Immediately afterwards your Uber notification came through and Sam walked you to the door. You turned as you stepped outside and stood on your tiptoes to catch Sam in a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in close for a beat. Then released you reluctantly. You exchanged goodbyes and you got into the car.

\----

Your afternoon passed in a blur. Once you got home you rushed around getting ready for work, then spent your shift rushed off your feet. By the time you got home, you were shattered. You exchanged a few messages with Sam before you got into bed to co-ordinate your days off so you could meet for dinner. You pulled on Sam’s hoodie before you climbed into bed. It was incredibly soft and smelled just like the man. You got yourself comfortable and then snapped a picture and sent it to Sam.

**Y: Thought you’d want to know I’m taking care of my new charge. He’s very snuggly**

You got a reply almost immediately.

**S: You look beautiful in my clothes**

**Y: I’d rather be naked in your bed though**

**S: Don’t worry, you’ll be back here soon enough**

Your stomach clenched at the idea. Definitely ruined you thought.

**Y: I can’t wait ;-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story of how they met. Cute right? I think so. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
